


If I Only Had a Soul

by par_avion



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/par_avion/pseuds/par_avion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This filk was (mostly) written in the Summer of 2002 and originally posted at MBTV/TWOP in the BtVS filk thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Only Had a Soul

I'm a vamp, an empty vessel  
No conscience left to wrestle  
In need of a loop-hole  
Just because I'm presumin'  
That I could be kinda human  
If I only had a soul  
  
I'd be tender, I'd be gentle  
And awful sentimental  
A poet on patrol  
I'd be friends with the sparrows  
And the girl who shoots the arrows  
If I only had a soul  
  
Picture me a masoleum  
Above a voice sings low  
  
(Buffy)  
Wherefore art thou, Romeo?  
  
(Spike)  
I hear a knock, ten o' clock!  
  
Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion  
And really feel paroled  
I could be free and un-chipped  
And I'd lock it up in my crypt  
If I only had a soul

**Author's Note:**

> This filk intentionally uses many of the original lyrics by the brilliant Yip Harburg. The song is from _The Wizard of Oz _(movie) -- the Tin Man sings "If I Only Had a Heart" -- which has the same melody as the better known "If I Only Had a Brain" (sung by the Scarecrow).__
> 
> My one regret is that a cross-bow doesn't shoot arrows, it shoots bolts. :)
> 
> The filk was unfinished for many years, I just finished it now for the server birthday party celebration, let's get the archive to 105,000 celebration. Buffy fandom had a tradition of written-only filk to well-known songs and/or songs from musicals, both at the Salon Table talk -> Buffistas BBoard and at MightyBigTV -> TelevisionWithoutPity.
> 
> Did Our Duty for Archive and Fandom tag suggested by Ianna in AO3 chat.


End file.
